Microbiologically influenced corrosion (MIC) of metals is a major materials failure mode in a wide range of environments including water or fuel pipelines and medical devices. The corrosion process is highly complex, and its progression dependent on the particular environment and microbial species present. The mechanism by which MIC occurs and the environmental variables that predict the extent of corrosion are not well understood despite decades of research. New techniques that provide more sensitive and efficient ways to assess, monitor, and/or screen corrosion environments can aid in identifying susceptibility to complex corrosion mechanisms such as MIC.